Let's Do The Time Warp Again
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Crackfic, totally.


April 19th is my birthday! It's also Tim Curry's birthday. I LOVE HIM. This is a lil' crackfic in honour of that :)

Let's Do The Time Warp Again  
2010 Evenstar Estel

The _Oyster_ holiday of Halloween was approaching and Hatter was intrigued by how excited his girlfriend was getting. Therefore, he found out as much as he could about it. He'd begun with the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain and worked his way through history all the way up to "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". He had to admit it sounded like a riotous amount of fun in these modern times. Alice had said that she already had costumes for them and that they were going to some sort of revival. He was happy to go along with whatever she wanted. That October 31st afternoon, Alice arrived home after picking up their outfits for the night. She was practically bouncing.

"Sit down, wait right there, I'll be out in a second!" she ordered between kissing him multiple times all over his face. He was rather delighted with her glee, he'd never seen her so excited and it was infectious. Fifteen minutes later she emerged and Hatter was gobsmacked. She looked incredible. His eyes travelled slowly up her body, from the platform black mary-janes and baby blue bobby socks, up her sleek, fit, fishnet stocking covered legs to the positively tiny short shorts covered in sequined stripes, up to the equally as sparkly black boustier and the spectacular way it pushed up her breasts. There was a sequined red bow-tie and in her hand she held a gold sequined bolero jacket. A top her head was a matching top hat. _Alice was wearing a hat _and the image made his loins ache with desire. Her lips were painted a succulent candy red. She looked liked she'd stepped right out of Wonderland and he wanted to ravish her right then and there. "You approved?"

"Oh yes! Oh definitely yes... but, love? What are you supposed to be?"

Alice frowned. "Columbia! From Rocky Horror!"

"Rocky Horror? Who's he when he's at home?" Then it dawned on her, of course he'd never seen the movie. She took a few minutes to explain to him about the movie, it's characters, the plot and its cult status.

"So folks just dance and sing along with the movie up on the screen?"

"Or they get up on stage and act it out."

"You don't do that, do you?" Alice smiled coyly. "And who am I going as?"

"You wouldn't believe how tempted I was to get you a Frank N' Furter costume... or even Rocky, _god that would've been so hot_, but no, you're going as Eddie. You're about two hundred pounds too small, but you can pull off 1950s greaser biker guy without a hitch, I know it!"

"Whatever you say love, I'm happy to go along."

"Yay!" She kissed him and hugged him. "It's going to be _so_ much fun. We've got enough time to watch the movie if you like, I have it on DVD. It'll get you prepared for tonight." They sat and watched and Hatter was really getting into it. He thought Riff Raff was brilliant and he even liked the music. But as soon as Frank N' Furter appeared, Hatter seemed to grow very serious. His chocolate eyes seemed go black and his face was stern. By the end of "Sweet Transvestite" Hatter looked down right horrified. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Hatter, what's the matter?"

"Alice, look closer, you _have _to see it. The smarmy look, the lecherous glare, the teeth, the _eyes_, that sneer..." Alice looked again at the screen. She'd seen the movie a million times, but after a few moments it hit her.

"Oh. My. God. It can't be."

"Alice it has to be, they're identical. Sure, Dodo's older, but so's this movie..."

"But Hatter, Tim Curry's famous, he's been doing movies for forty years. It can't be Dodo."

"The Resistance moved people back and forth through the glass all the time. Dodo was missing for a good ten years at one point, and he has been known to disappear for a couple years at a time all the while, ever since I first heard of him... _Tim Curry _ could just be an alias, Dodo's had dozens of them." They looked at each other, terrified and uncertain. Alice was mostly horrified by how great Dodo's legs looked in stockings and heels. "Alice, I'm scared. Hold me?" She quickly wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"There's an Evil Dead revival across town, we'll go to that instead."

The End

Take out the spaces and watch the sweetest sweet transvestite in action!

http://www. you tube . com/watch?v=Enr4W6FsSpk&feature=related


End file.
